


Cover for "Dark"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for TWDObsessive's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3577158/chapters/7885029">Dark</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Dark"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577158) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



A cover for TWDObsessive's "[Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3577158/chapters/7885029)." Just a simple little ambiance cover, but I think it turned out pretty well.

  
  



End file.
